Homecoming (Once Upon a Time)
"Homecoming" is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one hundredth and fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It aired on May 11, 2018. It was written by David H. Goodman and directed by Steve Pearlman. Synopsis As the residents of Hyperion Heights celebrate the breaking of the curse, Henry is visited by Wish Rumple, who has hatched an evil plan to use Ella and Lucy to keep Weaver from destroying the Dark One powers. In order to stop him, Henry, Roni, Weaver and Rogers must travel to the Wish Realm, home to versions of some of our most beloved and fearsome characters. In a flashback, a discouraged Young Henry is visited by Wish Rumple and offered a deal that could have tragic consequences. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver/Rumplestiltskin Guest Starring *Jared S. Gilmore as Sir Henry *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan *Jeff Pierre as Drew *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Tiera Skovbye as Margot *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *JoAnna Garcia as Ariel *Timothy Webber as the Apprentice Co-Starring *Sarah Grey as Princess *James Rittinger as Handsome Prince *Trevor Roberts as Remy Trivia *The Wish Realm has copies of Cruella De Vil and (surprisingly) Peter Pan. *Sir Henry returns, still blaming any version of Regina for the deaths of his grandparents and taking away his mother. (Though the last one technically isn't a real thing; there was no Wish Realm Emma). *The title of Author is shared with Sir Henry, much to the original Henry's surprise. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Photography - Wish Realm Granny, Grumpy and Blue.jpg|Deleted scene Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Photography - Weaver and Rogers.jpg|Weaver and Rogers arrive at Wish Rumple's home, where his past as a coward remains Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Photography - Regina Vs. Wish Realm Trio.jpg|Deleted scene of Wish Realm Granny, Grumpy and Blue Fairy mugging Roni Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Opening Sequence.png Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Sir Henry Watches.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Family.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Rogers.jpg|Rogers gets his hook back Homecoming Once Upon a Time.png OnceUponATime-721PeterPan.png Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Wish Ariel.jpg OnceUponATime-721EarDarling.png|Speak of the De Vil Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Trapped Jacinda and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Weaver and Wish Rumple.jpg|Weaver faces the version of himself that didn't have Belle's love to conquer the Darkness Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Wish Apprentice.jpg|The Wish Realm Apprentice is blind. Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Tilly, Margot, Sabine and Drew.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Entering Storybrooke.jpg|Alice and Robin head for reinforcements Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes